


Вдвоём

by BlackRook



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ с живым Джастином</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вдвоём

**Author's Note:**

> За редактуру спасибо Shatris Lerran

**Пролог. Джастин.**   _Поздняя весна 399 КС, Торка_  
Теньент Западной Армии Юстиниан, граф Васспард, для друзей - Джастин, в очередной раз проверил, хорошо ли закреплены седельные сумки, а то дорога предстояла дальняя. Ехать в Олларию не хотелось совсем, особенно во время войны, особенно по такому странному приказу, но что делать.  
\- Не к добру это, - рядом возился Ганс, старый местный конюх. - Не к добру это, когда молодых господ из армии отзывают, да еще так срочно. К хорошему так не вызовут, вот уедете и не вернетесь…  
\- Вернусь, Ганс, не ворчи.  
\- Да-да, вот и тот в Придде тоже говорил тогда, а что вышло…  
“Тот” был Иноходец Эпинэ, которого обожающий лошадей Ганс до сих пор вспоминал с тоской и печалью. И хорошего ничего действительно не вышло, не поспоришь.  
Джастина в его первый год в Торке тоже пытались вызвать домой по “срочному семейному делу”, да не просто вызвать, дядя Гирке лично приехал. Но вышла незадача - как раз к его приезду Джастин подхватил северную лихорадку от собственных солдат и валялся в карантине. А это на месяц, если не на два. Дядя уехал ни с чем, по выздоровлении Джастину уже никуда ехать было не надо, и что это было за “срочное дело”, ему никто так и не написал. Правда, если читать между строк письма Валле, то стоило поставить Создателю четыре свечки не только за выздоровление, но и за то, что так вовремя заболел.  
Вот и теперь оставалось только гадать, то ли супрему Придду окончательно надоело, что наследник болтается в армии, то ли случилось что-то более серьезное. И северной лихорадки в лагере нет, и под шальную пулю подставляться поздно, полковник подписал распоряжение.  
Ну хоть на Валле поглядеть, а то перед отъездом младшего в Лаик и виделись последний раз. Вытянулся небось, повзрослел… Да и Первый маршал вроде в столице, может, наконец удастся поговорить.  
  
  
**1\. Валентин.**   _13 Осенних Ветров - 21 Осенних Волн 399, Оллария/Ракана_  
  
\- Что вам сказать, господин граф.  
Они стояли в гостиной в покоях Юстиниана. Мэтр Эрлих, лекарь, услугами которого Придды иногда пользовались в столице, медленно мыл руки в небольшом тазу. При обращении “граф” всё еще тянуло оглядываться.  
\- Говорите как есть, мэтр.  
\- Надежда есть. Организм молодой, сильный, должен перебороть. Досталось ему, конечно, но еще не поздно. Продержится эти несколько дней - выживет.  
\- А… поправится?  
Мэтр взял лежащее рядом полотенце и посмотрел в сторону закрытой двери в спальню.   
\- Левую руку восстановить - это только Леворукий и сможет.  
Правую эти скоты не трогали. Еще бы, правой потом показания подписывать. Они еще заплатят, но об этом после.  
\- Остальное, - пожал плечами, - поправимо, если будет на то должный уход и воля Создателя. Я приду завтра утром.  
\- Я дам вам людей для охраны, мэтр. В городе может быть неспокойно, а ваше мастерство нужно не только герцогу Придду.  
\- Благодарю вас, граф. И вот еще что - даже при самом благоприятном течении выздоровления я бы не рекомендовал никаких длительных поездок по меньшей мере месяц, а лучше два.  
Что ж, на незаданные вопросы мэтр Эрлих тоже умел отвечать. Валентин кивнул и вышел проводить лекаря и отдать распоряжения насчет обещанной охраны.  
И что делать? Когда всех соберут, уйти из столицы у них сил хватит, даже если мятежная армия войдет завтра, но куда? В Марагону, к Ирэне? В Васспард? Можно конечно там закрыться и переждать, пока все кончится, как свойственно Спрутам, а потом договариваться с победителями, да вот только… Не то что в Васспард, к Кольцу Эрнани он приедет герцогом Приддом. Проще сразу покопаться в тайниках отцовского кабинета и дать Юстину яд, как тот и просил утром. И еще попросит, если вообразит, что из столицы нужно бежать, а он всех здесь держит. Значит, будем действовать по-другому.  
\- Мэтр?  
\- Да?  
\- Если вас будут спрашивать, кто бы то ни было… Герцог Придд при смерти, и остается уповать лишь на чудо.  
Удивления на лице врача не отразилось.  
\- Хорошо, господин граф.  
  
...Спустя три недели Валентин Васспард стоял у эшафота Фердинанда Оллара, и ему оставалось только радоваться, что Юстиниан пока без посторонней помощи даже встать не может. Потому что если бы он стоял здесь, то его бы уже убили, брат не смог бы не вмешаться. А от приветственного салюта не смог удержаться и граф Васспард. И пусть доносят кому хотят.  
  
\- Мы знаем, что всегда можем на вас положиться, граф Васспард. Но мы надеемся на скорейшее выздоровление герцога Придда, Великой Талигойе нужен Повелитель Волн.  
Интересно, кто объяснял господину Ракану, как должны вести себя истинные короли? Ведь лгал, причем злонамеренно. А Юстиниану внезапно станет хуже, прямо сегодня вечером.   
\- Не беспокойтесь, Ваше Высочество. Когда понадобится, у державы будет Повелитель Волн.  
Судя по взгляду Альдо и тому, как скривился Эпинэ, намек был понят как должно. А Окделл не постеснялся позже бросить прямым текстом. Тем хуже для него.  
  
**2\. Джастин.**   _21 Осенних Волн 399, Ракана_    
  
\- И с каких кошек тебе понадобилось с ним драться? Думаешь, он просто так при Алве больше года болтался?  
Улучшение было налицо - сумел сам добраться до спальни Валле. Вдоль стены, конечно, и в кресло считай что рухнул, но все равно.  
\- Не кричи, тебе вредно. Согласен, я поступил опрометчиво, но, к счастью, герцог Алва поставил ему только руку, но не голову.   
Зря он наверно пришел и вопросы задает, Валле бы сейчас отдыхать, сквозное в бедро все же мало приятного. Но раз уж пришел...  
\- Если бы он поставил ему голову, разговора бы не было. Так все-таки зачем, так довёл?  
\- Довёл. Путается под ногами и мешает думать.  
\- Ну, зато теперь будешь думать без помех. Сколько мэтр сказал тебе лежать, дней семь?  
Ответить Валле не успел, в дверь постучали.  
\- Войдите, - сказали они хором.  
Вошел Райх, один из привратников.  
\- Господин граф, там герцог Эпинэ, хочет вас видеть. Прикажете проводить?  
\- Да. И позови Урса.  
Эпинэ небось тоже хочет разобраться, что не поделили двое мальчишек. Валле ему конечно не скажет ничего, а вот Окделл мог и проболтаться.  
\- Хотел бы я на него посмотреть…  
\- Не сейчас. У тебя лихорадка, помнишь? Урс, - это вошедшему слуге. - Проводите герцога Юстиниана.  
Хотелось возразить, но не стоило - Джастин прекрасно понимал, что сам к себе уже не дойдет.   
Уже у двери услышал тихое:  
\- Юсти.  
\- Да?  
\- Я ведь его тоже достал. Спасибо за тот прием.  
  
**3\. Валентин.**   _15 Осенних Молний 399, Ракана_  
  
Надо же, у кого-то из приближенных господин в белых штанах вызывал те же чувства. И у этого кого-то хватало смелости их выказать, хоть так. Интересно, кто это и откуда узнал подробости о графе Медуза? Окделл кому-то рассказал? Или кто-то имел доступ к записям Арамоны?  
\- Господин граф, - Райх принял у него поводья, - господин герцог просил, чтоб вы зашли в кабинет сразу, как вернетесь.  
\- Хорошо.  
Похоже, Юстиниан нашел что-то любопытное то ли в старых книгах, то ли в отцовских бумагах. Скорее второе - вчера к ночи они как раз сумели открыть очередной тайник.  
Брат и правда был в кабинете, полулежал в кресле, когда-то специально сделанном для герцогини Летиции, - сделка между желанием работать и собственной слабостью. На столе перед ним лежали бумаги, причем явно старые - значит, опять семейные секреты. Валентин запер за собой дверь кабинета (слугам, тем, кто остался, они доверяли, но мало ли), подошел к столу и сел по другую сторону.  
\- Что ты нашел?  
Юстиниан открыл глаза.  
\- Записи герцогини Гертруды. И письма королевы Бланш, - аккуратно развернул три листа, чтоб Валентин мог прочесть. - Вот, полюбуйся.  
Один раз пробежать глазами наискосок хватило, чтобы понять.  
\- Сэц-Придд, значит, - прошипел Валентин сквозь зубы. - Родственничек.  
Конечно. Если королеве Бланш пришло в голову изменять мужу, то конечно же с маршалом Эктором, с кем же еще. Если должен был всплыть потомок побочной ветви Приддов, то обязательно что-то эдакое, не иначе. Леворукий, почему им не мог оказаться хотя бы, к примеру, Карваль?   
\- Валле, что мы будем с этим делать?  
\- Сейчас - ничего.  
\- Но это может остановить коронацию.  
Если бы.  
\- Если бы господин Альдо был другим человеком - возможно. А так даже Окделлу эти бумаги имело смысл показывать год назад, сейчас я не берусь предсказать последствия.  
\- А Левий?  
\- Что Левий. Сейчас важна не законность, а сила. Изменится ситуация - будет иметь смысл это обнародовать. Пока слишком опасно, прежде всего для нас.  
Не будь так очевидно, что эти письма могли храниться только у Приддов, можно было бы привлечь внезапно воскресшего Сузу-Музу, но увы. Пока пусть лежит здесь.  
\- Ты, наверное, прав. Но хотя бы этот… недоанакс не разбудит ничего… такого, даже если попытается.  
\- Да. И присяга, о которой так гордо распинался Окделл, не имеет к господину в белых штанах никакого отношения.  
И тем лучше. Не для Окделла, ему все равно, для Эпинэ.  
\- Кстати, о присяге. Валле, может, на коронации имеет смысл появиться мне? Я уже смогу…  
\- Что ты сможешь? С каменным лицом выслушивать гальтарский бред во славу Великой Талигойи и гадости про Первого маршала? Юсти, ты сорвешься на третьей фразе Его будущего Величества, и даже убить его не успеешь, в таком-то состоянии.  
А сам только что не сорвался? Молодец.  
Юстиниан отвернулся к занавешенному окну и тихо сказал:  
\- Знаешь, нам всё же следовало родиться наоборот. Из тебя получается куда лучший глава Дома…  
Ну вот и что на это отвечать? Что отец думал так же? Потому что правда думал и только и ждал, пока пуля какого-нибудь гаунау или дрикса избавит его от “неправильного” наследника. Методы Ариго Приддам ведь не подходили. А если вспомнить все разговоры прошлой зимы, особенно подслушанные… Валентин был уверен, что просто ждать господину супрему надоело, и вызов Юстиниана в столицу - его рук дело. И что самому Валентину светит стать графом Васспардом в ближайшем будущем. И ненавидел себя за то, что не видел способа этому помешать. А вмешались Колиньяры и Манрики, и на самом Валентине ни царапины, а Юсти…  
\- Ладно, прости, - брат снова смотрел на него. - Что нового в нашей хранимой Леворуким Ракане?  
Валентин встряхнул головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли, и попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Ты не поверишь, столицу решил почтить своим присутствием граф Медуза из Путеллы. Ты бы видел их лица!  
  
  
**4\. Джастин.**   _15 Зимних Скал 400, Ракана_    
  
Джастин отодвинул листок с черновиком очередного послания Сузы-Музы, поднялся и подошел к окну. Слава Создателю, теперь он мог сидеть не в бабушкином кресле, из того без посторонней помощи и не встанешь.  
Сузу-Музу, как оказалось, решил воскресить Удо Борн, а не Темплтон, как они думали. Обеспечить ему алиби они, к сожалению, не успели, но в удовольствии продолжить его славное дело себе отказывать не стали. И помощники нашлись - господин в белых штанах уже многим стоял поперек горла, и многие были готовы насолить ему хоть как-нибудь. А действовать по-настоящему было еще рано.  
Джастин предлагал поговорить начистоту с Эпинэ и объединить силы, но Валентин был против. “Я уверен, герцог Эпинэ благородный человек, и возможно отвращение к господину Ракану уже перевесило у генерала Карваля ненависть к северянам, но мы не можем рисковать. Тем более, это Эпинэ может пытаться договориться с Савиньяком, надеюсь, это он и делает, но нам на слово никто не поверит.” Кошки их всех раздери, может, он и прав. Всерьез настаивать Джастин не стал - все равно рисковать в первую очередь брату, сам он все еще ни на что не годен.  
Отвернуться от окна, шагнуть в сторону, прислониться к стене. Леворукий, как же было стыдно перед Валле. Всё старался беречь, а теперь свалил на мальчика такое, что и помыслить страшно. А мальчик справляется. И - если быть до конца честным - справляется куда лучше, чем справился бы ты сам. И не только со “слушать с каменным лицом”. Дора - это вам не каменное лицо и не проделки Сузы-Музы. В Торке к двадцати пяти годам Валле был бы уже полковником, а не болтался в теньентах, как некоторые… Может, и правда стоило умереть в Багерлее и не путаться у малыша под ногами? Леворукий и все его кошки, как же быстро становишься трусом в четырех стенах, даже если это стены родного дома!   
Нет, к кошкам размышления, вниз, в фехтовальный зал, хоть две минуты подержать в руках шпагу! Но тут открылась дверь, вошли Валле и Август и, судя по их лицам…  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Его Величество король Альдо I, - когда Валентин поминал Альдо, он почему-то всегда делался похожим на отца, это пугало, - объявил Высокому Совету Великой Талигойи, что завтра начнется суд над Повелителем Ветра Рокэ Алвой.  
\- Сволочь. Рокэ устроит ему балаганную мистерию, мало не покажется.  
\- Верю, - Валентин перестал шипеть и заговорил по-человечески. Август тем временем подошел к столу и принялся разворачивать карту Олларии. - Но так или иначе счет пошел на дни, нам придется действовать, как бы не повернулось дело. Ты сможешь удержаться в седле?  
\- Один - нет. Вдвоем - хоть до Хексберга.  
Валентин кивнул.   
\- Хорошо, обсудим все варианты. Да и Сузе-Музе есть чем заняться напоследок.  
  
  
**5\. Валентин.** _19 Зимних Скал - 10 Зимних Ветров 400, Ракана - Старая Придда_  
  
\- Доброй ночи, граф. Это все-таки вы! Неожиданность, но, не скрою, приятная. О, даже две приятных неожиданности. Герцог, рад видеть, что слухи о вашей неминуемой скорой смерти оказались преувеличением.  
  
Потом они разбирались с сопровождающими… и с присягой. Юстиниан свою не нарушал, потому как до отречения Фердинанда честно валялся в горячке, а то, что Валентин произнес на коронации, Первого маршала вполне устроило. Но вот сцена, которая случилась между Алвой и Юстином потом… Иначе как безобразной ее назвать было нельзя, и хорошо, что кроме Валентина никто ничего не слышал.   
Спрутам Ворона не переупрямить, как оказалось, особенно если у Ворона действительно есть причины. “Будьте осторожнее, когда доведется приносить маршальские клятвы, граф. Не повторяйте чужих ошибок.” Но даже если Валентин всё понял правильно, что-то делать теперь было уже поздно. Оставалось только подчиниться приказам.  
  
Алва отправил их к Ноймаринену - с новостями и с тем, чтобы позже поступить под начало фок Варзов. Герцога - теньента в отставке по состоянию здоровья и графа - полковника в 19 лет, который и корнетом-то толком не был. Рокэ Алва ничего не делает наполовину. Интересно, Эпинэ себя так же нелепо чувствовал, прыгнув из теньентов в маршалы?  
  
Всю дорогу Юстиниан настаивал, что говорить с регентом будет он. Это имело смысл, в конце концов, они встречались в Торке, но Валентину всё казалось, что брат планирует свою любимую игру. Под названием “все подзатыльники мне, все плюшки Валле”. А Рудольф Ноймаринен всё-таки не Вальтер Придд. Кто знает, как бы оно обернулось, но Юстиниан свалился, едва они успели передать бумаги от Алвы. Мэтр Эрлих предупреждал, что лихорадка может вернуться при малейшем поводе - а три недели по зимним дорогам чем не повод. Особенно если с выходцами по ночам разговаривать. Так что рассказывать по большей части все равно пришлось ему. Но регент им поверил, а это главное. Дальше должно быть легче.  
...Особенно если не бродить по замку без дела и не натыкаться на бывших однокорытников! Смешно, Савиньяк вывалил на него почти те же слова, что и Окделл по осени. Разве что в намерении убить брата ради титула обвинить не догадался, а то мог бы много интересного услышать. А так ограничилось дуэлью, которую не дали закончить. И вместо взыскания за нарушение приказа генерал Ариго позвал его в авангард.  
  
  
**Эпилог. Джастин.** _Зимние Ветра 400 КС, Старая Придда - весна 1 КВ, Васспард_  
  
Проклятая лихорадка опять не дала ему ничего сделать самому, но хотя бы отступила через два дня. А Валле за это время уже нашел себе место. Сам. Что ж, авангард - это весело, а генерал Тизо, простите, Ариго - один из лучших в Западной армии. Если позвал Валентина - значит, разглядел и присмотрит. А вы, герцог Юстиниан, будете улыбаться бывшим сослуживцам, случайно оказавшимся здесь, а потом поедете к сестре в Альт-Вельдер. Как только местные лекари соизволят дать добро, конечно же.  
  
Смешно, он правда думал, что в Альт-Вельдере у него будет время жалеть себя и переживать за Валентина и Алву. Не было. Война подходила всё ближе, люди боялись и нервничали, по Придде туда-сюда проходили армии и беженцы... Герцогу Придду было чем заняться, даже если этот герцог был не в состоянии продержаться на ногах дольше пары часов или удержаться в седле без посторонней помощи. Пришлось вспоминать всё то, что в детстве вдалбливали в него отцовские менторы, а остальному учиться на ходу. Хорошо, Ирэна была рядом. Без сестры он бы сломался на второй месяц, самое позднее, а так оказалось, что герцог из него в общем получился. И да, он бы предпочел быть здоровым теньентом в Торке при живой семье, но так тоже можно было жить. И не только ради Дома.   
  
А потом ранили Августа, но в войне наконец пошел перелом. И, оставив Альт-Вельдер на сестру и зятя, герцог Придд уехал в Васспард. Разбираться с тем, что творилось в этой части провинции. И вот теперь, первой весной нового Круга, перед Джастином опять лежало письмо с вызовом в Олларию. Два года прошло с вызова из Торки - два года, а казалось иногда, что три жизни. Но на этот раз письмо было от самого регента Талига, герцога Рокэ Алва.  
  
_Герцог, я знаю, Вы не любите столицу, но мне нужны люди. А отзывать из действующей армии полковника Васспарда - преступление._  
  
Джастин улыбнулся. Они с Валле виделись прошлой осенью в Альт-Вельдере, перед тем, как объединенная армия пошла в наступление. Брат с ног валился от усталости, но все равно выглядел куда лучше, чем в Ракане или даже в Старой Придде. Может, потому, что перевязь, брошенная ему Алвой, теперь пропахла порохом, и никто не сомневался в праве Валентина Придда ее носить. А еще он обзавелся прозвищем и орденом (о которых не писал, зараза такая, пришлось узнавать от Августа) и первыми в жизни друзьями, и вот о них писал много, и тогда, и сейчас. Джастин тогда тоже посмотрел на этих ребят - и на братьев-бергеров из знаменитого на всю Торку клана, и на младшего Савиньяка. Что не удалось Лаик, с тем прекрасно справилась война, и храни Создатель мальчишек в ее последние дни! От полка, в котором служил сам Джастин, почти ничего не осталось...  
Да, приятно, что господин регент ценит военный талант полковника Васспарда, а Джастину важнее, что брат в армии счастлив и на своем месте. Пусть дослуживается до маршала Запада, может, тогда род Приддов наконец начнет новую жизнь.  
  
Но регенту надо ответить. То, от чего теньент Резервной армии когда-то сбежал на север, уже не имело никакого значения, Ракану он к счастью толком не видел… Но в столицу и тем более в Высокий совет не хотелось всё равно. Слишком много там было тех, кто молча, а то и с одобрением смотрел, как уничтожают его семью. Да и не факт, что от него там будет толк.  
Но не стоит позволять старым обидам опять прорастать на пять поколений вперед, раз уж пережили Излом, надо хоть попытаться не повторить ошибок дорогих предков. Опять же, с Эпинэ стоит наконец познакомиться по-человечески, да и на господина регента посмотреть, как он там после всех своих закатных приключений. За спасенную жизнь они, может, и расплатились, а вот за урок еще нет, тем более, за минувшие два года его довелось повторять не единожды - и себе, и другим.  
\- Урс!  
\- Да, ваша светлость?  
\- Позови управляющего и капитана Штайнбаха.  
Посмотрим для начала, может ли он себе позволить оставить Васспард.


End file.
